


Soup

by Alternalt



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternalt/pseuds/Alternalt
Summary: I don’t really know why I’m doing this, it was a mistakeKodya meets Gyrus I guess and Neph is here tooAwkward ending
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Soup

“Kodya walked into the doors of the restaurant, looking for a seat. Immediately after he took a few steps, he bumped into a very nice girl carrying drinks.

> ‘Ra! My mango juice!’

Kodya was very confused. Who in the world would ever decide to get mango juice, said his feeble, unable to comprehend the glories of mango juice, mind. His confusion was not aided by the fact that there was now mango juice all over the floor. He instinctively began speaking, like there was something else opening his mouth for him.

> ‘I’m so sorry. Here, let me help.’

Brushing himself off, Kodya started running off to get some napkins.

> ‘Wait! Don’t go that way!’

But it was too late. The kind girl’s warning was lost as Kodya’s foot slipped on the spilled mango juice. His body kept going forward, and he saw himself falling onto a table. He blacked out.

When Kodya got up about 5 seconds later, the _most handsome man_ staring down at him. His long green hair was styled in a ponytail, and the front was in the shape of an upside-down star. He was shivering in his coat, likely due to the fact that this was a restaurant with no heating in the middle of winter.

> ‘That’s it. You’re okay now. Welcome back from my soup.’

Kodya looked down. He had fallen into the _gorgeous hunk’s_ tomato soup. He slowly began to remember what had happened in the few moments he was out.

* * *

> ‘This is all my fault! That boy fell in because he was helping me!’

The caring girl had been distraught, because Kodya had fallen into the soup, and her mango juice was still on the floor.

> ‘Be patient. Gyrus was eating that soup. He’ll be back any minute now.’

A mustached man with a guitar was reassuring the worried, helpless girl as a French person with a French hat and a guy with more drinks were watching too.

Suddenly, Gyrus had pulled Kodya out of his soup.

* * *

Back in the present, Kodya saw the friendly and totally a wonderful friend of a girl running towards him out of the corner of his eye.

> ‘Oh, praise the gods!’
> 
> ‘Espera! The floor is still slippery, remember?! I will make us a drier path!’

The mustached man readied his guitar, and began strumming. As they ran, the restaurant staff noticed his music and began to wipe up the juice in front of them.

The _beautiful stranger_ looked down at Kodya.

> ‘What’s your name, kid?’

Kodya could hardly believe this _tantalizingly sweet man_. This stranger asked for his name despite not knowing him at all?! What a violation of stranger danger! However, Kodya could feel his mouth moving on his own again.

> ‘...Kodya.’

and then they made out.

No, Kody, you can’t change my story. These are the facts, and just because you disagree with them doesn’t mean they’re wrong.”

“But they are wrong, Neph! This is the third time you’ve told this story, and it was different from the last two times!”

“Kody, it’s ‘artistic license’. Now, hurry up, you don’t want to be late for your date with Gyrus!”

“Neph! No! It’s not a date! I’m just going to be trai-”

The End.


End file.
